The invention relates to a nonvolatile memory cell comprising a resistivity-switching material.
A resistivity-switching material which can be reversibly switched between stable resistivity states can be used in a nonvolatile memory cell. The resistivity state of the resistivity-switching material stores the data state of the cell.
For some resistivity-switching materials, either the low-to-high resistivity or high-to-low resistivity switch, or both, can be difficult to control. It would be advantageous to improve control of such switching.